This invention relates to electric motors and more particularly to an electric motor blower assembly used for circulating gases in a hostile environment. Conventional electric motor blower assemblies usually perform well when operated in a non-hostile environment such as blowing atmospheric air but have been found to have a short performance life if used in many hostile environments, such as the blowing or movement of gases at high temperatures or high pressures or gases containing considerable water vapor or gases that are in themselves toxic or corrosive. It has been discovered that such hostile environments usually attack the stator windings of the electric motor used in the blower assembly and cause a premature failure of the motor.